The present invention pertains to computer networks, and more particularly to the transformation of data in a computer network.
Many control functions are managed in a computer network environment. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional network 100. The network comprises a control network 102 at one end and an enterprise 108 at the other end. The enterprise 108 may be a workstation or personal computer. The control network 102 comprises a plurality of devices 104. For example, the devices 104 may include controls for an air conditioning system, a motion sensor to detect when a room is occupied, a switch for a light in the room, a temperature sensor, and a security camera. Each device 104 has one or more control points defined by the vendors of the devices. The enterprise 108 is directly connected to the control network 102 in such a way that it typically becomes another node on the network 102, like the devices it is controlling. In this case, each machine in the enterprise 108 must be specifically outfitted with the hardware and software necessary to become a node. Enterprise network management staff do not often have the skills necessary to manage these additional elements and enterprise software authors will also need training to satisfy the additional requirements of communicating directly with the control network.
Software exists on the enterprise 108 to facilitate communication between its applications 110 and the control network 102. To communicate, they send messages to each other that contain information about control points. The enterprise 108 contains one or more applications 110 that process the information in the message from the control network 102 and determine the appropriate response. In order to process and respond to the message correctly, the applications 110 must be written specifically for the control points of the particular group of devices 104 at the control network 102 as well as for the platform on the enterprise 108. This requires an understanding of the details of devices 104 and their corresponding control points and of the protocol used by the control network 102. However, problems arise when the configuration of the control network 102 changes, for example when one or more of the devices 104 are replaced or upgraded. A new device may use different control points. When this occurs, the applications 110 must be rewritten to accommodate for the change. This is inflexible and cumbersome for the enterprise network manager. In addition, any change to the workstation dictated by the enterprise 108 must keep its connection to the control network 102 in mind. The software typically used to enable workstation communication to control networks is typically platform specific. As a result, the workstation(s) employed by the enterprise 108 to communicate with the control network 102 must be specially managed to ensure compatibility. This adds to the cost of operation for the network.
Another limitation of the architecture of FIG. 1 is that there must be a permanent connection between the control network 104 and the enterprise 108 for communication to take place. This isn""t practical in many situations where the enterprise 108 may not be located in the same physical location as the control network 104. It may only be practical to connect the two for short periods of time.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system of improved data transmission in a computer network. This method and system should provide flexibility to the network and reduce the cost of operation for the network. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides a method and system for data transmission in a computer network. The method includes sending data with a first structure to a connector, the connector coupled between the front-end and the back-end, the data being either from the front-end or the back-end; and mapping the data to a second structure by the connector, such that a change in a configuration of at least one control point at the back-end is transparent to the front-end. In the preferred, the method includes an additional device, a connector, that serves as a gateway between the enterprise and the control network. The enterprise defines structures, data points, that it prefers to use and configures the gateway to use them. From then on, communication between the enterprise and the connector uses those structures. The enterprise also configures the gateway to communicate with the desired elements of the control network by defining input/output points. The enterprise never communicates directly with the control network and so it does not need to be aware of the details of that communication. Messages containing information about control points transmitted between the back-end and the connector are isolated from data points transmitted between the connector and the front-end. This transparency provides the network with more flexibility and reduces the cost of operating the network. It allows for the front-end to use an open standard which further increases the flexibility of the network, and the enterprise to use whatever structures it desires, independent of the details of the control network implementation.